Por un puñado de monedas
by Aeroth
Summary: Los recuerdos son las cosas que nos definen y no diferencian de los demás, aunque no sean buenos. Este fic participa en el reto número 9, "¡Ni en fanfiction nos quieren!" Del foro alas Negras, Palabras Negras y esta escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro.


Durante unos instantes lentos y agónicos me froté las manos con desesperación por la absurda idea de que la sangre no se iría de mis manos. Hacía años que me dedicaba al "hermoso" y lucrativo negocio de segar vidas ajenas y aún así la visión de mis manos rojas aún me aterrorizaba una vez se iba el subidón de adrenalina.

Me tumbé algo más tranquilo en el suelo de la tienda mientras arrojaba la coraza, la espada y el yelmo lo más lejos posible.

"Creo que iré a buscar a la puta que tenía Walder la noche anterior" pensé "no tenía malas tetas; y una jarra de vino tampoco estaría nada mal, tengo la garganta más reseca que todo el puto desierto de Dorne".

Animado por el hecho de seguir vivo y de realizar lo que tenía en mente salí de la tienda.

Me desperté tumbado en el jergón, improvisado con la paja de los caballos, con el ojo derecho doliéndome como mismo infierno; ¿qué coño había pasado? recordaba robar la frasca de vino de las tiendas de intendencia, ¿o era cerveza? bueno es igual, quitarle la puta a Walder, que se llamaba Annet creo, y después… después… Sacudí molesto la cabeza, pensar en este estado hacía que el ojo me doliese aún más. De súbito el claro tañido de las campanas y la ronca voz de los cuernos me sacaron de mis vanos intentos de recordar, era el sonido de alerta.

- ¡NOS ATACAN! ¡TODO EL MUNDO A LOS PUESTOS DE DEFENSA!

Con la coraza a medio atar y espada en mano abandoné la tienda dejando a la tal Annet muerta de miedo en un rincón. Corriendo a través del campamento me topé con Aldrich y Runcorn que estaban en un estado similar al mío.

- ¿Sabéis que coño pasa? – pregunté

- Creo que los calamares se han reagrupado durante la noche, o que su puto dios-pescadilla nos los envía de vuelta. – dijo Runcorn con desánimo.

- Matamos a casi dos tercios de los que había en la jodida bahía. Habrán recibido refuerzos durante la noche, sus barcolongos pueden ser muy silenciosos si no usan los remos. – les dije.

Cuando llegamos al sector de los parapetos que nos tocaba defender vimos que en efecto nuevos barcos estaban varados en la playa mientras la fuerza principal asaltaba las defensas del campamento. Aldrich hizo amago de dirigirse a la batalla pero lo sujete por el brazo.

- Muchacho nos pagan igual si ganan, luchemos o no, así que siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo.

- ¿No deberíamos ayudarles?

- ¿Para qué?, a mí qué me importa bien poco que el lobo se enfade con el calamar. Mientras me paguen las cosas estarán bien. – le respondí.

- Pero ¿y la lealtad?

- ¡JAJAJA! tú no eres mercenario, ¿verdad? – preguntó Runcorn.

- Me reclutaron en Puerto Blanco hace cuatro años.

- Me lo imaginaba, muchacho la lealtad y el honor no te llenan la tripa ni te consiguen mujeres, a lo sumo te permiten follarte a tu mano derecha después de la batalla; si no la perdiste primero claro. - le expliqué medio riéndome.

Durante cinco horas la batalla continuó regando la playa de cuerpos sin vida. Aburrido me miré las manos y me pareció verlas todavía de color rojo. Me resulta increíble que once años después ese día siga atormentándome.

_**Once años antes**_

Mi padre me levantó de la cama muy alterado, para mi sorpresa llevaba puesta su vieja armadura.

- Vamos chico levanta, hay problemas.

Somnoliento le seguí a trompicones a través de la casa y salimos a la calle. A mi alrededor parecía haberse desatado el fin del mundo, las casas ardían, la gente gritaba y unas sombras oscuras ataviadas con pesadas corazas y cotas de mallas asesinaban indiscriminadamente a cualquiera que pusiese en su camino. Mi padre me guió hacia el exterior de la aldea, evitando siempre las zonas principales. Dos tipos aparecieron al doblar una esquina y sin pararse a ver quiénes eran mi padre atravesó a uno con la espada y le clavó un puñal en el ojo al otro. Fue tan rápido que apenas tuve tiempo de pestañear después, sin inmutarse, me empujó para que siguiese caminando. No llegamos demasiado lejos, apenas nos habíamos alejado doscientos metros del pueblo, cuando los asaltantes no rodearon. Desarmados poco pudimos hacer. Nos ataron y de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando fui consciente de nuevo de lo que me rodeaba intenté evaluar mi situación. Estaba encerrado en una jaula montada en un carromato, a mi alrededor había al menos otras ocho personas. Todavía era de noche y los bandidos estaban reunidos en torno a una hoguera compartiendo el botín. Un ruido sonó a mis espaldas y al girarme vi que mi padre, sin los grilletes, acababa de forzar la puerta de la jaula.

- ¡Genial papá! – susurré – ahora suéltame las cadenas.

Una expresión de tristeza apareció en su rostro.

- Lo siento muchacho – me dijo – pero si te llevo conmigo nos atraparan y no podré volver a huir. Lo siento mucho.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡espera! ¡no dejes! ¡papa!

Demasiado tarde, se había ido, me había abandonado… Un sentimiento de ira y resentimiento se extendió por mi cuerpo. Ese malnacido había matado a golpes a madre una noche de borrachera, a mí también me pegaba con asiduidad, se gastaba todo el dinero en alcohol y fulanas y ahora además ¿me abandonaba?. El resto de la noche lo pasé sin dormir, mascullando maldiciones hacia él y hacia mi maldita suerte. Al llegar el alba los bandidos levantaron el campamento y se alejaron tranquilamente del poblado arrasado. Cerca del mediodía un par de ellos regresaron de una patrulla con algo que suscitó el interés de los demás. ¡Era mi padre!, ¡lo habían atrapado!. Una oscura alegría llenó mi alma, sedienta de venganza.

- Así que… ¿tú le conoces?

La voz me hizo volver a la realidad y vi que era el conductor del carro quien me hablaba.

- Era mi padre. – dije con rabia

El hombre puso cara de sorpresa y se acercó al resto del grupo. A los pocos minutos el líder, un hombre alto con la pinta de un viejo soldado, se acercó a la improvisada prisión.

- ¿Ese bastardo que se escapó era tu padre? – me preguntó

- El muy hijo de puta me abandonó aquí a mi suerte. – fue lo único que le dije

- ¿y quieres vengarte?

- Con toda mi alma.

- ¡Sacadle de ahí! – gritó mirándome a los ojos – veamos si es verdad.

Sus matones me sacaron de la jaula y me quitaron los grilletes. El jefe me puso una daga en la mano y me llevó ante mi padre.

- Demuéstrame cuánto lo odias. - me dijo.

Mi padre de rodillas, amordazado y vapuleado, me miró con una mezcla de súplica y miedo en sus ojos. Yo de pie junto a él apreté la empuñadura del arma hasta que los nudillos se me quedaron blancos. Di un paso al frente y le agarré por el pelo, acerqué la boca a su oreja y le dije:

- Lo siento papá pero si te llevo conmigo no podré huir.

Y sin pensar le rebané el pescuezo de un solo tajo.

Dejé caer el cuchillo y me miré las manos, rojas y brillantes. A mi alrededor todos se habían quedado mudos. El líder se arrodilló junto a mí y me cogió la cabeza con sus manos.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes hijo? – me preguntó

- Doce. – murmuré

- Quédate con nosotros y te daré el futuro que tu padre te negó.

Aquel día no derrame una sola lágrima.

_**Presente**_

- ¡Mirad! – gritó Runcorn

De la linde del bosque cercano una pequeña fuerza de hombres con antorchas se acercaba al campamento.

- Querrán prender fuego a todo, vamos empuñad las armas. – dije

Después de un duro combate y varias heridas leves logramos repeler el ataque y para entonces, en la playa, ya habían matado a los últimos enemigos. Aldrich y yo nos miramos, cansados tras el duro día. Runcorn había muerto cubriéndole las espaldas al joven de Puerto Blanco en mitad de la contienda.

- Deberíamos ir a avisar a Lord Stark de esto. – dijo el muchacho

- Cierto. – respondí

Y en cuanto el joven se giró le hundí la espada en la espalda.

- Lo siento – le dije al oído – pero si soy el único superviviente me pagaran más.

Con una sonrisa al pensar en la recompensa, me alejé del cadáver del muchacho.


End file.
